


Choices

by aussiemel



Series: Chosen [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Gen, Post Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel





	Choices

Cassie began dreaming. She was nothing but an observer in events already past. It was like watching everything on a 3D video, everything appears real but you can't interact with it.

 _Cassie walked up to the house she was standing in front of, 1630 Revello drive. She was drawn here. Walking inside she saw a mass of young girls listening to an older girl as she spoke._

 **"So here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power… now? In every generation one Slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This woman is more powerful than all of them combined." The blonde said pointing to a red head girl "So I say we change the rule. I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power will have the power. Can stand up, will stand up. Slayers… every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"**

Cassie watched the scenes speed up; the same girls fighting for their lives in a high school, then descending the steps into an underground cave system, where hundred's of thousands of hellish creatures stood. The girls just watched; they were warriors preparing for battle.

The scene changed, the girls were now fighting the many creatures from the pits of hell. Cassie had no doubt in her mind that's what it was, nothing else could produce such evil. Girls fell and died but still they stood and fought till their last breath could be drawn. Not one fell without taking dozens of the enemy with them.

Again she watched the young girls fight, not one over the age of 24; all younger than she was. Each girl was so young yet willing to die for the cause; for a world that would never know their sacrifice, but would live because of it.

Another scene; a man thins time, with platinum blonde hair and an amulet. A Vampire Sacrificing himself for redemption. The knowledge was there, her connection to the witch strong as she saw the events unfold.

The girls ran as it activated. Sunlight pouring through hell killing thousand of vampires and the pits of hell were crumbling; the city was being swallowed whole. Only a yellow school bus escaped on it the survivors of the battle. Barely ten people survive out of all that began.

They had won; but their losses were many.

Cassie looked ahead and saw the Red Witch who looked at her and spoke her destiny "Are you ready to be strong" her voice echoed lightly through her mind.

Cassie spoke the answer her choice made "Yes," There really was no choice.

The Red Witch smiled and vanished. Her destiny awaited, she would make a difference.

Bolting up in bed Cassie remembered her dream. Never before had a dream been so realistic. She knew deep down it had been no dream, that the events had really happened, but where did that leave her?

No longer able to sleep Cassie decided to go for a walk, she couldn't sit still. It was as if something was telling he she had to be out there, fighting; hunting; what she didn't know, but she knew she'd go crazy just lying there.

Cassie knew that whatever had just happened, it had changed her life; her destiny. She'd chosen to fight and she would.

Dressing she snuck out through the window, It was 2am and there were plenty of places to look. She'd start with Whispering Nights Cemetery.

It was time to make a difference. She was Cassandra Fraiser the Vampire Slayer.

~Finis~


End file.
